Something Else
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: A hired girlfriend? What happens when it's for more than money? What if it's for... love? He's on a business trip, and things may have gotten too unbearable for him to handle, on his own... SetoxOC
1. Mineko

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a single thing... Especially Yu-Gi-Oh!**

This story contains some content that readers of younger age should not be viewing. No big detail, but just to be on the safer side, I am stating it out for you. Please enjoy!

* * *

A strange girl always stood at the alley's corner in that large city lit street.

She wore the same expression...  
She wore the same posture...  
But, her eyes... Her dark eyes were what caught his attention as he passed the woman filled street of Tokyo.

In the midsts of his aggravating business trip, he found himself here. The Seto Kaiba, what a site, president Kaiba Corporation. The reason as to why? Well, simply out of stress. He needed something, actually, no longer something but someone. With his brother a whole city or two away, who was he going to console in for the time being, as just a call would simply not due with the circumstances.

Two females walked over to the deep tinted driver side window, giving it a short knock. The brunet briefly glanced towards them, lowering the window a quarter of the way.

"Evening there, cutie! What are you in the mood for?" One of the ladies asked as she shifted her weight onto the other female's shoulder, both giving off smiles.

He scanned the crowd again, there was much of a variety, all for a price. Again, she caught his eye, she looked average, but there was defiantly something about her that seemed to attract the CEO. He had passed by the street a couple times before, each time he saw her in the same corner wall, never holding that show of seductiveness.

Seto sighed, he had some minor fatigue with all the arguments of the Tokyo business accomplices. He finally made up his mind, "The girl on the wall, in the purple." He stated in a cold tone, the women gave a slight look of confusion.

Sure, that girl had made a decent profit over the years, but mostly with the repeats of customers and rarely new ones. She might have been one of the youngest, but there **were** plenty of more _developed_ women in the ally. So, it really didn't matter all too much of a pretty face, most of the time.

"Sure, Handsome! Well, bring her right over, hang tight," the lady winked as she glided over to the off staring girl with her friend tagging along, but not before blowing a bit of _sugar_ through the window towards the brunet, who ignored it completely.

After a few minutes, the girl requested came along. The expression on her face did not flatter one bit as the Seto's ice words commanded her to get in.

She held her jacket close to her, it wasn't cold in the least bit, but a his voice just sent a strange sensation down her spine. Regardless, she made her way over to the passenger's side of the town vehicle.

The ride was silent, she did not dare speak a word, it was something like an unwritten code to let them do all the talking, let them start the conversation... Let them do what they wanted...

"You have a name," he finally spoke, or broke the disturbing silence, they were the first words that he had spoken to her, even if it was filled with an underlying stressed tone. The younger girl turned towards the handsome brunet, observing him as he drove through the narrow streets. They were still quite a ways off from the hotel Seto had bought for his two weeks of stay, but with the way the traffic was at this hour. They would arrive within ten to fifteen minutes, at most.

He was older than her, that was for sure. Even if this tall man's eyes weren't directly focused to her, she could clearly see the ice blue eyes beneath his thick bangs. He must be at least a whole head taller than herself, if not more; she noted to her silent self before opening her mouth to speak.

"What would you like my name to be?" Her soft voice chimed as it cut through the silent humming of the motor. She turned towards the reflection of the side window, avoiding the gaze directly from his ice eyes. "I am saying, call me any name you wish for me to take."

_'They all do anyways...'_

He kept silent for a while, thinking, she supposed. He must not have done this very often, considering all the signs.

"What was the name your parents gave you?" It sounded a if he was lacking patience, too bad most of the answers would get anyone pissed.

"Never gave me a real one," she stated as the city lights reflected off the window, letting everything glow. "Who do you think got me started in the business?"

The un named girl could feel his gaze on her. As it seemed, her social skills were as low as his, but Seto just didn't want to be bothered, she seemed that she was along the lines of bored...

"Then what would you like to be called? You need a name," Seto stated, eyes now glued to the passing road. He certainly was different than the others, she would give him that.

"Call me... Mineko, then. Would that be better?" There was no reply as the grand hotels came into view. "What should I call you?"

There was still silence as he halted to a stop in front of a well lit hotel. It seems, he had no intention of answering.

The passenger and driver side door opened as a bell men stood at each side with a smile.

"Konbanwa, Kaiba-San," they both greeted, it had a minor chime and creepiness the way they said it at the same time.

_'Kaiba-San... So that's your name...'_

She followed him up to the elevator, getting a range of different reactions, from strange glances to stared all the way. Sure, it wouldn't be very uncommon, but the fact was that she was walking with Seto Kaiba.

--

_'Wow...'_

Mineko's breath got cut short as the doors opened to the extravagant room. It was huge, this was the first time that she had been in any sort of high class room.

One thing was sure, Kaiba had to be some one of great wealth or importance, Mineko noted as she scanned the furnished room.

"Would you be one of those men that are with the Yakuza?" Mineko asked hesitantly.

There were some girls that were out on a job and wouldn't come back to the ally way, but then you'd see them months, to years later with designer clothes, surrounded by men, but they always had such empty eyes. Eyes that seemed to loose their life, the eyes that almost seemed to resemble Mineko's... Almost...

"What in hell would make you suspect that proposition?" He had a glare that seemed to just seep into the skin, but like most things today, she didn't really show discomfort. She just took a bit deeper breath, staring towards him.

"Gomen nasai," Mineko apologized in an empty voice as she bowed lowly, "it is not my place."

"Whatever," the brunet stated, walking in to another room.

_'Such an interesting man... '_ Mineko laid herself down on the cream fabricated couch cushion, her jacket and purse beside her bare leg. She was still, a bit uneasy about this new "client".

"Here..."

"Ano?" Mineko peered over the couch only to find a towel being shoved in her face.

_'Okay...'_

"Washroom's that door over there. Who knows what kind of filth you've been in..." Seto somewhat explained, walking away yet again.

_'Oh... I see now...'_

She slowly got up, hair falling in her eyes. Placing her jacket and sorry excuse of a hand bag over her her arm, made her way towards the open oak door of the marbled room.

--

_'Well, this'll have to do... I'm never going to let Tomo-San cut my hair again...'_ Mineko looked at the slightly fogged mirror, reflection hazy, but visible. Even though her hair was up, because of Mineko's friend, called Tomo, it only looked as if she had short hair. It was almost a reversed layered type of style.

Her skin was more of a peach color due to the heat of the water and her hair was still damp. With her clothes in her bag, Mineko exited the humid room.

Setting her bag and unused jacket down on the floor near the door of a lighted room. Peering inside, Mineko saw Seto sitting on a paper filled bed on his cell phone.

_'So, he's the hard working type. Very dedicated to his work, should have known...'_ Tightening the towel around her petite form, she made her way into the room.

He hadn't noticed her yet, but as he felt the slight shift in weight on the blanketed bed, who else could it have been?

"Kaiba Corp., so you're a business owner," she asked as she red the name printed at the top.

"That's not any or your concern."

She put her hands up defensively, "Okay, gomen."

_'Really, never knew that anyone could get that worked up about one thing, but then again...'_

"You know," Mineko switched positions form in front to right behind the brunet, "you don't need to be so tense all the time. "

He really tensed once he felt her hands on his shoulders.

Eventually, after a while, he had scrummed to the relaxation in his back. They never kissed, but you could only guess how this ended.

--

The bed sheets, scattered in every which direction as the clock hit the number of seven on the dial. Only one occupant remained confined to the messy mattress as there was once two.

As she opened her eyes, she almost regretted the silence.

_'It never lasts...'_

Mineko turned to check the time, but found something else. She grasped the slip of paper so neatly folded on the side table.

_In the side drawer, there should be enough for you. Forget what happened last night and be sure to get out of the room by noon._

_-S.K._

The directions were pretty straight forward and what she fond was more than enough cash then expected.

_'Might as well leave now, wouldn't want to keep __**him**__ waiting too long...'_

Mineko stepped out of the warm covers, picking up her clothes as well as the forgotten towel from last night. A few spots of red were seen on the snow white covers, in which the maid would would replace once they came.

--

Seto had long since left and was promptly on his way to the building of which his meeting would be held. Surprisingly, he wasn't in as bad of a mood as he was usually in the mornings. There was only the faintest idea as to why.

--

Mineko enters a rickety apartment building, not much to describe there as it could fall apart by a light quake. She made her way through the building, knowing halls let to which rooms and her ending destination. But as she came to a closed door, about to enter an arm shot out and grabbed her hand.

"Daiyate..."

There was a 'tsk'ing noise as it was from none other than Dayate. He was, a friend of a friend, I suppose you could say.

"What would you like, Dayate?" Mineko briefly glanced at the older man, bored with his presence. Though, she had not noticed the growing smirk appearing on his lips.

"You're not allowed in there anymore... But as of what I would like..."

Mineko didn't know, nor expected anything along the lines of what was about to come, but this would be a nightmare that would haunt any one...

--

_'And to think, I thought today couldn't be worse than the past week!'_ Seto sighed as he drove through the side streets of the never sleeping city. It was raining, not as heavily as it was going to be, but only now did Seto actually turn on the wind shield whippers. However, no soon after did he pass by lit streetlight where he saw something, someone.

"The hell..."

The sleek car slowed to a holt as the doors unlocked and out walked the CEO, into the oncoming rainfall.

--

Walking...  
Trudging...  
Gliding...  
Stumbling...

What was she doing there...? Even she didn't know, but a feeling notioned not to understand, not to comprehend what just happened in that few short hours. She collapsed, her legs gave way, the ached, the shook and screamed every time she took a step until finally the gave. Mineko got to her knees looking up at the dark sky. The rain pelted her head, her body, everything around in the background.

_'Deep breaths...'_

She didn't mind the rain. She always loved the rain, in truth, but today, I doubt that she even noticed it. I doubt that she even noticed the halted car that just seemed to appear.

"Mineko!"

_**"Mine-Chan... My Mine-Chan... Now mine Mine-Chan..."**_

She flinched, if you could call it that...

"Mineko, what the hell are you doing out here?" She looked up, only seeing a blur of colors before muttering a word or two and falling into the darkness for safety.

--

_'Why did I do that...? Why did I run into the rain...? Why did I react towards her...?'_

The brunet was driving now. He was pretty much drenched and then there was a girl passed out in the passenger seat. The rain water still dripping from her hair.

Seto ignored the thought and turned into the hotel's parking structure where the valets immediately came to take his vehicle. They were quite surprised that he came out soaking wet, but even more so when they saw Mineko's sleeping body in the car. Of course the CEO never passed the thought of having to explain. Seto just went to the other side of the car, opened the door and picked the petite female up in his arms and made his way into the hotel entrance, briefcase in hand.

--

_**'Warmth...'**_

When was the last time she felt such feeling...?

That was easy, she never had...

_'Where am I...?'_

She rubbed her eyes, all her surroundings were still blurred. She only faintly felt the sheets slip off her shoulder, down to her waist. Her body ached, and her head hurt.

_'What happened... Last night...'_

Mineko closed her eyes, it was like her heart pulsated in her brain. She pulled her knees up to her chest, it ached.

_'I don't want to remember...'_

--

Mineko noted that she was in a hotel suite. There was only a faint thought as to where exactly she was, or who even changed her. However, it seemed her mind was still messed up from something or another.

_'This smell, I remember it from... somewhere...'_

She grasped her head, slopping her hair further, "... So tired..."

"At least your not dead."

Her ears perked up as something triggered. Looking up, she remembered it. The smell, that voice, Mineko knew where she was.

"Kaiba-San..."

"I have a request for you..."

Mineko's head tilted slightly, _'Nani...'_

--

"So, if I understand what you're saying, you're telling me that because your business associates assume you have a girlfriend, you want me to pose as one for you?" She asked, head tilted slightly.

"And you're talking like it's strange, besides it's not like you won't get paid."

_'Well, it is a bit strange...'_ Mineko thought to herself.

"Uhm, I suppose there's no problem in that," she replied, watching, as he clacked away at his lab top. Her gaze went down to her lap. She was in the hotel robe.

"And no, I didn't change you, one of the maids came in and took your clothes to dry."

She looked at him, _'Not like it would have made a difference...'_

"Tomorrow night, or more accurately tonight, you and I will go out to dinner with some associates. Therefore you will need to buy some new clothes."

Mineko blinked, but nodded. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open and all through Seto's explanation she was suppressing a yawn. But he knew better than that. Only briefly did he glance at Mineko.

"Sleep, you must be tired."

He caught her as she was rubbing her eyes, Mineko weakly shook her head, but ended up obeying anyways. She lied down on the couch she was currently seated on. Mineko drifted into the Sand Man's world, curled in a ball.

_'Idiot...'_

Seto sighed, grabbing the nearest blanket, and placed it on top of her small form before going back to the computer. Once again, consuming himself in his work.

--

"Good evening Kaiba-San. How are you thing morning?" A rather elder man greeted with a smile.

"Kaiba! You're right on time!"

"Yeah, aren't you usually early?"

"He must have spent an extra minute or so with his girl, you know!" The other CEO's joked, as they always did. The only reply was an eye roll from Seto.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

"Yotabi-San..."

"Oh, no need to be formal with me. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I didn't realize that you were already in a relationship with someone." The man bowed. Seto nodded with a deep sigh.

"It's not like it's across the headlines, but I want to keep my private life, private." Not entirely a fib.

"A good plan indeed Mr. Kaiba..." The elder smiled. Having more on the mind than just a simple dinner session.

--

_"Kaiba! You're in town for the next week or something, ne?"_

_"I'm here until the last meeting before my flight leaves and I return home."_

_The elder business associate gave a grin, "Well, how about tomorrow night you, I, and my delightful daughter go out for dinner. I will not take a decline, Mr. Kaiba."_

_Seto held back his disgust, he had previously met a year ago. He almost filed another restraining order against her, but due to her father being an alley in his company, Seto just ignored the un needed attention. _

_"Mr. Yotabi, you are aware that I am not looking into any relationship at the moment- "_

_"Oh! So you already have a girl then, Kaiba! Well, that's... quite a shocker there..."_

_The rest of the day the man casted glances at the young CEO. A jumping conclusion is what started this... mess..._

--

_'A dress...'_ Mineko thought browsing through the many lines of apparel.

_He handed her a plastic card, she stared at it blankly. _

_"You will need clothes for this evening and the following days. Buy what you want, as long as you will use it. I'll be back around six to pick you up. Don't be late!" His cold eyes shooting right through her. Meekly, Mineko nodded, a shy smile spreading across her lips. _

_'What would his favorite color be...,' _she pondered lightly. She skimmed through the many racks, once again, picking out a few things.

Would it really be that hard to pick out a few articles of clothing that would suit a girl's fancy?

--

Five minutes to six and he was already out of the limo and heading to the elevator. At that time, Mineko put the final touch on her outfit. She took a breath, assuring that she was actually going through with this.

Her hair was parted differently, putting an illusion to the actual length of it. Little facial products were applied, but still had a good complexion. A ruffled, midnight dark purple halter dress seemed too casual for the evening, but in a dilemma of formal, or semi-formal, she sought it best to under dress with company. As to not show off...

Fiddling with her white bracelet, she decided it be best to wait in the lobby. Grabbing her new white purse, Mineko slipped on her black heels and made her way out the door.

Making her way to the elevator, she pressed the down button. Deciding then to buckle the straps of her shoes, as she awaited for the elevator to arrive.

The low frequency, 'ting' signaled the elevator, and the automatic doors opened. Seto stare down at the woman in front of him as she returned his gaze, with less intensity. Mineko let out a smile. He still didn't budge.

"Let's get going."

Mineko, stood up with a nod of agreement. Smoothing out the non-existant wrinkles of her cotton dress out, she stepped into the elevator, along side the CEO.

Seto didn't allow his eyes to roam across her figure, not directly, or course. Through the slightly fuzzy reflection of the elevator's door, he could see her just fine.

--

"When it comes to business, just let me handle it. If they ask how we bet, the story is..."

Over the limo ride to the restaurant, Kaiba was informing her on what to say, what their false relationship is, everything of the sort.

"And," she met his gaze expectingly, "call me Seto."

"Seto..." The name felt more natural to her, than Kaiba did. "Of course!"

* * *

Well, there you have it! Hope the first chapter was to your liking and I would appreciate your feedback. The next chapter is soon to come, once I have enough time to type it out! Thank you for reading!

-Sin


	2. Pathetic

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a single thing! Especially Yu-Gi-Oh!.... Except the clothes on my back... And the OC... Actually I think my parents own my clothes too... DRAT! XD**

This story contains some content that readers of younger age should not be viewing. No big detail, just some relations, but just to be on the safer side, I am stating it out for you! Please enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't so much as a chilly night, but still had a frosty bite, thanks' to Seto's attitude. They ended up at a high end _tepon_ restaurant where three people were already waiting. Seto stepped out of the limo without so much as a glance back and walked into the brightly lit restaurant.

"Ah! Kaiba, right on time, as always!" Tahiro Yotabi smiled alongside his younger wife and daughter. Mineko timidly stood behind the young CEO, having no intention to speak up.

"And who is this lovely _child _be? Your girlfriend Seto?" The wife of Yotabi spoke while eyeing Mineko's petite form, she barely reached Seto's shoulder in heels.

"Yes," Seto didn't bother to hide his annoyance, "my girlfriend Mineko." She now stood in full view of the strangers. Bowing respectfully; Mineko put on a small smile. However, it had no charm on the females of the Yotabi family.

"Well, this is my wife and our beautiful daughter, Marena."

She couldn't be a year out of high school. Marena was quite a catch with exotic platinum hair and yellow eyes to match.

"I've heard so much about you, Kaiba," Marena offered a smile, but of course it wasn't returned.

"We should get going."

They were quickly seated in the secluded area of the house and were quickly brought their beverages.

"Mineko, dear, you don't drink?" Mrs. Yotabi asked with a questionable glance. Mineko set her glass of water back on the table, shaking her head. "I don't appreciate the effects of alcohol."

Mineko also noticed that Seto had only water too. They were the only two without alcohol; even Marena had a martini.

While the men talked of business, Minkeo was pulled into conversation with the other females.

"So, Mineko, how old are you?"

"Uhm.... Twenty three... How old are you?" Now she was being laughed at by the Yotabi females. Mineko was just in a state of confusion now.

"Oh... Dear..." Mrs. Yotabi still giggled, but the remains of a full out laugh still there, "you never ask a woman her age."

_'But...'_

Mineko just let it go, bowing her head and stating an apology. she was always taught to show respect to others, which may have been strange, considering where she came from.

The younger Yotobi brought out an intentioned smile. "So, Mineko, how did you and Seto meet? Was it by chance?"

She fidgeted with her fingers under the table. What was she supposed to tell them? She was a paid to do this? Most likely not... This dinner was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Awhile ago, I was employed at Kaiba Corp. for a small job and that's all there is to it. That was almost a year ago." Mineko tried to recall any other, forgotten details, but none came to mind. Seto was very veige on the story, but it still held enough information to keep people who really didn't care, satisfied. She only hoped that it was convincing enough.

Apparently it was, as the older Yotobi started to talk about something, while Mineko listened, sipping her water thoughtfully, and Marena looked around the restaurant.

---

"Excuse me," Marena stood up from her seat, "Mineko-San, would you like to accompany me to the restroom?" She gave Mineko an all-too pleasant smile, but she nodded, standing up as well.

Seto's eyes trailed away from Mr. Yotobi to the retreating females. He just shook his head of thoughts and turned back to the conversation.

"You've only known Seto for under a year?" Mineko nodded as Marena led her down a narrow hallway to the restrooms.

"Why hasn't he mentioned you at all?" Mineko got the feeling that she wasn't really asking **her** the questions, but **herself**. Marena stopped, her slender hands curled up to fists.

"Why would he get a girlfriend? He already had someone..."

"Yotobi-San..." Mineko reached up and placed her hand on Marena's shoulder. Her shoulder's slumped under the weight of Mineko's touch. She looked over her shoulder at the petite female.

"He chose you... And not me...?" The starting signs of tears were seen in her eyes, but also the remains of rage...

_'What does she want me to do?'_

"I... I'm sorry you feel that way, but there are many other things to do than mourn."

Mineko offered a smile, but it wasn't as supportive as she had hoped.

_'So, there's quite a bit of women that like him, but if that's the case, why'd he hire me?'_

"It's nothing. But know this, no matter how long you've know him, I've known him for five years, he doesn't let anyone in... No one but his kid brother..."

Her yellow orbs were weary of mine, but after she got her make up in order and diminished any traces of an incident, they both returned to the table like nothing happened.

And nothing really happened...

---

Mineko looked out on the balcony, watching the streets on Tokyo from a different view. It had been a while since Seto and Mineko had returned. But as soon as they entered to suit, Seto went straight to his laptop. She figured that he'd want some time to himself, so here she was, actually enjoying the lights of the only city she's known.

"Get down from there, before you cause a scene."

She took a glance back, spotting Seto leaning against the sliding doors. Mineko gave a small smile, "It's not everyday you get to see this side of Tokyo."

He stared at her, staying where he was. If she fell, he wasn't about to go after her.

"I think we're more alike than you think." Mineko left the edge of the balcony and approached Seto. She kept his gaze. "We both try try not to get too personal in our business actions."

"Like," she now stood in front of him, barely a few inches away, "a rule of mine is, no kissing. It's too personal for my case."

A breeze danced by, but neither noticed.

"You don't let many get close. You've been alone-"

"I don't want your sympathy."

"Because you don't need it..."

_'But we have both been alone... You hired me because I wouldn't judge you... And I won't...'_

She leaned on him, he didn't push her away. Just stared... Just stared...

_'Even if you won't accept someone... I will...'_

---

_'Pathetic...'_ She was too pathetic for her own good. Seto watched as she slept, breathing in her sleep. The sheets weaved themselves between her legs, around her torso and chest.

_'Pathetic...'_

He rested his head in the palm of his hand, as he watched from the adjacent room. It was an ungodly hour to people who weren't Seto Kaiba.

There wasn't any other word, other than stupid, that could describe her in Seto's dictionary. She made stupid attempts at comforting him. She probably couldn't last a week without something happening to her. She was oblivious to people's actions towards her. She had to have someone there for her, someone to follow around.

_'Pathetic... Annoyance? No...' _

Cute wasn't in Seto's dictionary. Neither was loyal, helpful, or sweet. So pathetic she was...

Mineko roller over to her side, letting her violet hair to fall in her face and allowing her arms hand off the side of the bed. Seto smirked, but it was the closest to a smile as anyone would ever get.

In a good way, she was...

_'Truly pathetic...'_

_

* * *

_

I am really sorry about delay! But thank's to **come back running xx, ****Sandra-Lovegood, Someone that's ****Anonymous, crayonzombie, and Pharaoh'sJewel** I was able to find more inspiration to write! I would like t hear from you and see if you would like to see any events happen. I can either make this story long, or short, but so far it's going to be short (like 4 chapters) with a small one-chapter sequel. Please review! And than you for reading!

-Sin


	3. Tomo

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a single thing! Especially Yu-Gi-Oh!.... **

This story contains some content that readers of younger age should not be viewing. No big detail, just some relations, but just to be on the safer side, I am stating it out for you! Please enjoy!

* * *

The phone rang... And rang... And rang...

"Danm it..."

Mineko flinched at the noise of both the phone and cursing of Seto. She shifted her position so he was able to reach the phone on the night stand easier.

"Who would be calling this early in the morning... Hello!" Seto answered harshly.

_'Always harsh in the morning,'_Mineko thought with a yawn, briefly checking the clock. Mineko groaned, it was too early in the morning... She collapsed on her pillow, but only hit the mattress.

Another groan escaped her lips, as she rubbed her head. Then recalling she was sleeping on Seto...

"Right. Okay, see you soon, bye Moki." Seto said softly. It was strange to Mineko, she never heard him use that tone with anyone...

_'Could the brother that Marena was talking about?'_

**"...he doesn't let anyone in... No one but his kid brother..."**

Seto hung up the phone as Mineko looked up, through her violet bangs, from her position bellow him, still debating whether to ask him. He looked at her for a short time before turning on his side to go back to sleep.

_'So he's not going to tell me...'_

Mineko let her head rest on his back, again, he didn't protest. He might have already fallen back to sleep. She could feel the constant heartbeat through his naked back.

He may have just been a customer, but why did it feel strange... Did she want him to open up to her? Did she want to open up to him?... Mineko threw the thought out. It didn't matter... He was just a paying customer... right...?

The truth was, Seto didn't want to tell her. What reason would he have for even explaining himself. He didn't need a reason, or an explanation. He was **paying** her to be here. She wasn't here off her own will. She had the same reasons as any other person... for the cash...

Why didn't he believe his own thoughts?

---

Like on most days from 8:00 to some point, Seto was gone. It wasn't unusual for him to come back to the hotel at midnight. But unlike most days, Mineko had plans of her own.

_'Through this past week, I've been so caught up in other things that I forgot about Tomo-San...' _Mineko looked herself in the mirror. From her clothes to her eyes, she was different, but not only in appearance in the way she talked too. Her attitude in general had changed in the past week.

She was no longer on the edge of malnutrition, but she still had a waist as thin as a string. You could no longer see her ribs through her night gown any more, which was much better. She gained some color in her cheeks, but was still pale compared to any other female. But most of all, you could see the real meaning of her small smile. It was no longer to reassure just herself, but others as well.

Now no longer in the old clothes that were supposed to be appealing, but clothes that allowed conservation. No longer so... _roushe_...

Mineko left the hotel an hour after Seto, calling a taxi from the front of the hotel. Mentally preparing herself for whatever she might have to deal with. The possibilities...

She hoped that Tomo was alright... Or maybe she was drunk somewhere, she could be high somewhere and Mineko would be fine with that... But Tomo was the only one that Mineko really cared about for awhile. And Mineko basically abandoned the alley way.

Despite it seeming to be unorganized, alleyways were very strict on rules. Only a certain number or girls per alley. They couldn't be bellow the age of eighteen. No one above the age of thirty-five, possibly younger. All girls had to give a certain percentage to the owner of the alleyway, which usually wasn't paid. But the sad truth was, all the females of the alleyway were own by someone. Mostly pimps, but **no one** liked to loose property...

_'There could be the chance of them not noticing I was gone,'_Mineko shook her head. _'Even if I didn't make a very good income, I still made something... And Daiyate...'_

Mineko could almost feel her skin crawl again. She took a breath, _'He would surely notice and want to know...'_Mineko thought of just telling them about her job, that she was getting paid good money to stay with someone...

_'But I don't want that...'_

Her knuckles turned white with the pressure on them. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just turn back now and forget about it all?...

Well, after Seto left to go back home, where would she end up? She had to have somewhere to go. And the alleyways of Tokyo was the closest thing to a home she'd ever had... Her other home, wasn't really a home... it was a battle field...

---

_"She's my daughter as much as yours!"_

_"Ha! You didn't carry the burden on your back! You sat there and waited to get rid of me!"_

_"You don't even treat her right! She's a child that needs the same assessments as any other person!"_

_"She has food, she has a shelter, what more is there!"_

_The yells could be heard from one crappy apartment complex to the next, but no one really cared. A small girl covered her ears from under the mattress's frame. You couldn't call it a bed because it lacked a pillow, sheets, and had more chemically altered substances than cotton. _

_She attempted to block out the noise, trying to escape the place she was in. She always tried, but never succeeded._

_That man came over again. Whenever he came home, Kaira and him would always yell. They said words that the little girl, only of age three, couldn't understand. _

_"Stop yelling. Stop fighting. Stop yelling..." She would mumble into her tattered dress. But the yelling never ceased. The fighting never stopped..._

---

"We here, but you sure this your stop? There some shady people here..." The cab driver had a Chinese accent, but his voice was kind and concerned. Mineko nodded, placing the large lensed sunglasses higher on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, but thank you for your concern." She paid the fair, assuring the cab driver that there was no need to wait around for her. The was only three blocks from her destination, so she made her way.

The alley ways of Tokyo were much different in the morning than at night. The sun was out, there weren't many people out because no one really woke up until noon. They usually had a hang over from last night, or a busy night with someone. Well, mostly everyone...

"Tomo-San?" Mineko knocked at the door. "Tomo-San?"

There was the sound of footsteps, before the sound of something falling was heard. "Tomo-San?!"

The apartment door opened slowly, but the chain lock was on, so it could only open so far. Inside was so dim, Mineko couldn't even make out who opened the door. "Tomo... San?"

The door shut quickly, but still didn't make a sound. A scrap of paper was slipped under the door, before everything was silent again. Mineko stared down at the paper for a few seconds before bending down to pick it up. She opened the note with care, reading the scribble. It was Tomo's handwriting...

**10:30 Robe's Bar**

_'Something must be wrong...'_But Mineko trusts what Tomo was planning and left the building the same way she came. An hour later she was sitting at a small table in Robe's 24 hour bar, the only bar open during this hour of the day.

"Oi! Are you sure you don't want something else to drink?" The bar tender asked. Mineko shook her head with a small smile, "I'm fine with this thank you." She took another sip of her coffee, it was the only drink at the bar that wasn't alcoholic. Mineko glanced at the bar's clock, exactly 10:30. She was the only one, besides the worker, that was in the musty bar.

_'Seto should be returning around... six o' clock... Then again, he's been stalled lately, so it might be around seven or eight o' clock. I'll have plenty of time to return before him.'_

Mineko looked at the clock once again, _'If I ever see Tomo...' _It was eleven and still, there was no sign of her friend.

She didn't know whether to leave or to wait a little longer. Finally, she made up her mind that if Tomo wasn't here in the next half hour, she would go looking for her again. Five minutes passed, and a tall blond woman walked it. She stopped at the entrance after the door shut and gazed around the room until she spot Mineko.

"Mineko...."

Mineko looked up, catching sight of the woman in large sunglasses and boy-cut blond hair. Her eyes widened. "Tomo!"

They both smiled and Mineko stood up to embrace her friend in a hug. "How are you? Your hair is..."

"I know..." Tomo sat on the other side of Mineko, her back to the bar tender. She took off her glasses slowly, Mineko's eyes widened noticeably. On Tomo's right eye was a giant bruise, a black eye...

Tomo smiled at her, "Don't worry, it's better now." Mineko covered her mouth slightly, did she cause this?

"Tomo-San, what happened to you...?" Did she really want to know?

"Well, I don't mean to be a downer on things, but I'll tell ya', things really turned bad after ya' went and disappeared. Daiyate and his gang have been hanging over at the apartment for a while. I think they were waiting for ya' to show up again, but just yesterday Daiyate and three of them left. Sorry for ignoring ya' earlier, but two of them were still passed out on the couch and bed. Don't worry, they may play rough, but I can work them until they sleep like babies." She grinned, but the mark on her face prevented Mineko from changing her mood.

"Tomo-San... gomen nasai... I shouldn't have-"

"Oh no ya' don't!" She waved her finger in Mineko's face, close enough to hit her nose, almost. "Don't ya' dare apologize!" A small smile appeared on Tomo's face, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for ya', Mineko. I gladly took these hits for you, because ya've taken so many for me..." Tomo's finger retreated to her lap.

"Did they cut your hair too?"

Tomo instinctively pulled her shortened mane, it used to reach her shoulders. "They just like to mess with girls, it's a nice change. I fixed it up last night." Again, she smiled.

_'How can she smile at a time like this?'_

"Don't look at me like that, Mineko." I apologized before taking another sip of my coffee. Her eye raised, "When did ya' start drinking that stuff?"

Mineko looked up, slightly clueless, before turning her head down at the dark colored drink. The warmth embraced her fingers and palm, as they clamped themselves around the small mug.

_'When... did I start drinking coffee...?'_

"Well, I suppose last week when I met him..." She remembered, she did it in an attempt to make him smile, or get some emotion out of Seto...

_'I thought I didn't like it at first, but it had a small taste that I liked. After the second sip, I decided that I really did like it.'_

"So, where have ya' been? Ya've had me worried for the past week and a half..." She was trying to sound casual, but Mineko could tell that she was anxious to know.

"I've been great, Tomo. I was hired..." Mineko told her everything. She felt, she needed to tell Tomo, she was, after all, her only friend.

"... he may not be the most caring man in the world, but he's the nicest man I've met since... Toiyo... my father... But I can tell he cares about people, or at least his brother. He just has this tone that he uses with him that's so..."

Could she describe him in any more words? How could she describe him?

Tomo listened to her friend, not missing a single detail. She also watched how much Mineko could smile when talking about this new man, Seto. Mineko talked with her hands slightly, an old habit that appeared when she was relaxed. She saw a transformation in her friend, she was... happy...?

"Mineko," she smiled to herself, "ya' love him..." This caught her by surprise, _'What is she talking about...?'_

"What...?"

"Have ya' kissed him? I already know ya've slept with him if you say he's a client."

Mineko looked down at her cold hands in her lap. "No... But... I don't think I love him. I don't even know if I like him like... you think..."

Tomo shook her head at her friend. "Ya' love him, Mineko. The way ya' just described him, it has to be love. Either that, or ya're a bit too high in ya' hormone levels, but I doubt that..."

Mineko just stayed quiet.

"You look well..." Tomo analyzed her friend's state. _'She can fit right into the crowd now, no one will judge her. Ya' can't even tell that she's been abused for so many years... It's amazing what some good treatment can do for a girl...'_

"Oh, I brought something for you," Mineko started digging into her bag, pulling out a small box. "I saw it and thought you would like it."

She held it out for Tomo to take, but she only stared at it. "Mineko," she looked her in the eye, "ya' can't afford to give me this." She knew the envelope on top of the box contained a decent amount of cash. But no matter how much she could use the extra cash, she couldn't take it from Mineko.

"Tomo, please take it. I have enough already," she pushed the gift into her friend's lap. Her gaze was resolute, determined for her to take it without complaint. A major change in Tomo's opinion.

The blond let out a sigh, "Mineko, after ya're done with this client, what are ya' planning to do? He can't take ya' with him, can he?"

Mineko's eyes became slightly empty,_ 'What am I planning to do?'_

"I don't really know... I havn't thought about it much," she looked up at the taller woman, "I don't think I want to..." Her friend nodded, grasping her friends hands in her own on top of the small table.

"Mineko, I don't want ya' to come back here, you hear? Ya' can start a new life, a better one. Realize, that girls like us don't usually get that chance. If ya' guy loves ya' too, have him take ya' with him. Even if he just leaves, Mineko, ya' have to get out of here. Ya' can't come back here, okay? The pimps will kill ya' and... no one will have the power to stop them."

_'But then...'_

"Tomo... I can't leave you here... alo-"

"Whoever said I would be alone?" Tomo smiled, "I forgot to tell ya', I met someone. He's a really nice guy, I met him at the salon that I try and work at. He started there too."

Mineko stared, slightly shocked. _'She found someone...?'_

"I'm... happy for you, Tomo."

"But, just because he has potential, doesn't mean I give up my night job.... it's not like I can, anyways... Until I age out and they throw me away." She said it bit too optimistic to be serious, but it was no joking matter.

After a few more hours, and lunch, we both had to leave.

"Tomo, this won't be the last time we meet, will it?"

She nodded, "Mineko, I don't want to see ya' around here again." It didn't sound right the way she said it, but that was how she was. There was nothing in her eyes that told Mineko that her friend wasn't serious. Did she really want her gone?

Mineko stared, the whole mood of the room seemed to change, and even the bar tender seemed to disappear.

_'Leave...?'_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and sorry, nothing really happened in this one, but at least it was an update... right? The next one should have more romance... at least, I'm planning on it! Thank you so much: **Pharaoh'sJewel****, ****Sandra Malfoy****, ****Happy Penguin****, bjjoke, and ****Element Girls**** for their uplifting reviews!**

When I think of inspiration, I think of reviews, feedback, and commenting!!!! Please tell me your opinion on how it's coming along! Please and thank you!

Hope to hear from Everyone!

-Sin


	4. Itsumo

**Disclaimer: I do Not own YuGiOH!**

**

* * *

**

The roar of the water filled the room. Tears dripped down the shower's walls; one after another. Before joining their friends in a vast river of oblivion.

How long had it been? Ten minutes? A hour? But the water was still warm... But no matter how long the water could run over her, the grime wouldn't disintegrate, it wouldn't be forgotten. It wouldn't leave her alone.

Maybe... Just maybe, she thought, that she could wash away everything. Everything that she'd done.... But there was no such luck.

Strange how things could appear out of nowhere. The marks on Mineko's legs seemed to disappear, but after warm water hits them, it became a canvas of yellow and purple.

They still marked her from that night...

That's why she couldn't leave. That's what she couldn't forget. Even if, outside, she looked as normal as ever with the same clothes and smile as anyone else. It was the inside that she couldn't change.... right...?

Mineko sat on the far wall of her cell, letting the turrets of the warm water cascade down her hair and naked form. Her arms rested on her knees.

Could she rid herself of the grime that was her life? Could she really change and leave it all with a dark shadow following her, everywhere?

Parting from the life she had, would also mean leaving you friends behind... _'Tomo...'_

She was more than a friend, she was family, her only family. Tomo took Mineko in after Kaira's death, or murder... either way, her mother passed. A sigh escaped, was that day a good or bad day?

---

"_Really Matsuku-San, I can find my door fine. I'm not going to fall down the stairs." A teenaged grumbled as she walked with an older man. He had a tall frame, with dark features. He wore rich cloth and a heavy jacket against the wind. He looked quite young, his late thirties or early forties. His tone of voice was always light, and sounded joking, but everyone could tell the heir of authority around him. Everyone but the young girl that stood in step beside him. She knew him by Matsuku San, a man that ever since she could start remembering anything, always appeared. _

_He was always kind to her, giving her presents for the holidays, taking her to the diner down the street whenever she hadn't eaten, and just talking to her. It was a nice change from her mother, who was always yelling at her. _

_But Matsuku San was always very nosy about things going on with Kaira and her. He'd asked who'd been in the house, if Kaira looked sick or healthy, if she was sleeping enough... The list would go on. He was also protective, always making sure that she returned home safely when he was with her. _

_Matsuku smiled down at her as he ascended the stairs with her. "It's better that I do. Besides, it's common courtesy to escort a lady back to her home."_

"_Matsuku-San!" The little girl whined, shaking her head from left to right, and back again. Her purple ponytail wagged right along with her movements. A small tint of pink became evident on her cheeks. "I'm not a lady..."_

_The man just laughed lightly before they both reached the landing. Matsuku glanced at a door with the number 209, in rusted metal numbers, down the hall before landing down to the girl's height. _

"_This is where I leave you. I'll watch you go in, okay?"_

_She nodded, like she always did. The man smiled again, patting her shoulder a few times._

"_Do good in school, it'll only get harder. And... watch your mother, she's in a confused state." She nodded again, in understanding, recalling past quarrels between him and her mother. _

"_Wakatta, Matsuku-San. Jane!"_

_She turned down the hallway with a small smile, school bag in hand. They didn't know that it would be the last they saw of each other. _

_She opened her door, but paused and saw her mother on the floor. She ran towards her, dropping her school bag at the entrance. _

"_Kaa-San!"_

_Matsuku stopped midway down the stairs, retracing them back up. _

_The child shook the woman, but nothing happened. "Kaa-San?" She moved the purple hair out of her mother's face, her eyes were dilated. "Kaa-San..." she plead again. Tears staring to form. She wasn't moving._

"_Who do we have here?" The voice startled her and she turned to face a man. He stood on the other side of her mother's body, shirt undone. More men appeared behind him, checking to see what the commotion is about. Tears now fell. _

"_Hey, Boss. Looks like we got another bitch on out hands. Think she's pure?" The man behind him laughed. A teenage girl peeked out from the row of men, looking tiredly at the child. _

"_Oi, Boss, looks like we got's some company." One of the men jabbed his head in the direction on the door where Matsuku now stood. _

"_Kaira... you didn't..."_

_The man, that's name was presumably "Boss" glanced at Matsuku indifferently._

"_We don't need witnesses, get rid of him." Two men immediately hopped on Matsuku, grabbing him and forcing him down the hallway. _

"_Mineko!" _

_Matsuku called out to the child as he struggled against the two men's grip. Mineko continued to cry, "Matsuku-San..."_

_The blond teenager made her way to Mineko, looking at her with interest. She crawled on the ground next to the child, wrapping her arms around her. _

"_Now there, what are you so sad about?" _

_The teen pressed Mineko's head against her half clothed form, "There there..."_

"_Kaa-San..."_

_The blond looked down at the corpse innocently, eyeing the needle that protruded from the arm. She pat Mineko's violet hair with a fondness of a mother. _

_The calls of the child's name become more distant. _

"_Don't worry, I'll take you home with me. We can be friends. I'm Tomo and I'm betting you're name is Mineko, ne?"_

_Mineko just stared at the teen's warm eyes before collapsing into her torso, letting tears fall freely into Tomo's shirt. She returned the child's embrace, patting her head affectionately not unlike before. _

"_Don't worry... I'm here for you..."_

_Itsumo..._

---

Her head hung lower, the water had finally run cold. A hand reached up and stopped the water. She still sat on the floor of the shower, but ever so slowly, he head started to tilt up. Her violet orbs met the all too familiar azure gaze.

_'When had he returned?'_

His eyes glanced over her form, but her exposed form didn't seem to effect him in the least bit. Soaked locks of hair hung in her line of vision; yet his eyes were brighter than anything.

Maybe, with some light, she could move onto a better future...

_'Why did she always look so pathetic?' _Seto returned her gaze. If he looked hard enough, he might have been able to see his reflection in her large eyes. Or, at least they looked larger...

"Welcome back..."

Her voice was always so soft. If you didn't pay attention, you might miss it...

His hand tightened on the shower's frame. Miss her....

"Get dressed..."

He went out of view of her, but not before throwing a white towel over her form. Mineko peeked out from under the plush cloth, nearly catching the last glimpse of him.

Maybe...

---

Mineko straightened out her hair before fixing the short, satin night gown. It was still slightly damp, her hair. The evidence in the evident waves, with slight curls at the end. She finally exited the restroom and located Seto in the office room; working, as usual.

She _almost_ hesitated on disturbing him, watching from the doorway, but in the span of a few seconds, lightly rapped on the door's wooden frame.

His gaze didn't immediately turn away from his disarray of paperwork. In the mean time, Mineko started to make her way over to his side behind the desk.

"Tomorrow night there's a formal party that I'm under... obligation to attend." No shred annoyance was hidden. Mineko gave a short nod, leaning, more than sitting, on the desk as she pushed strands of hair out of her face, leaning back against the desk.

"I'll be here around five and we leave by six thirty."

His grip on the pen tightened to a point where it might have broken.

The gown not only showed off her flesh, but seemed to showcase her long legs as well. Did she know this? Did she understand his weakness? It almost irked him at how clues she was...

Mineko's head gave a nod, giving the movement needed to release a small stream of hair from her ear. She didn't really seem to notice until Seto's hand pushed it back, having their own intent and lingering for a few seconds, taking in the texture.

She seemed to lean into his touch.

She had soft skin.

His thump traced her lower lip, it was soft too. She moved closer to him, answering his silent request. His other hand found its way to her wait, moving across her lower back.

She heard his breathing. Did he know it was becoming more ragged? Mineko wound her hands around his neck and puled herself up to his eye level, with the help of the chair.

Her lips graced his brow, moving to his ear and neck. As she reached, Seto felt her chest push into him. His hand, no longer lingering on her lips, fell to her shoulder, tracing her outline, down her shoulder blades to join his other hand around her waist.

He felt her breath stop short at the edge of his shirt collar. Looking downward slightly, he met her gaze. If there was one thing that he admired about the girl now in his arms, it's the fact that he's not afraid.

Mineko's hands moved to the edge of his shirt, stopping at the connecting button. Her gaze momentarily glanced at her hands before returning to his. Was she really _asking_ **permission**?

The answer should have been obvious...

Without another thought, Seto pushed her against the desk. He still towered over her small form. Cranking her head back, she still kept her gaze connected with his.

Seto's hands traced down her waist to her hips, where he could feel the bone through her thin gown. They didn't stop at her hips, they moved behind, at the top of her thigh under he butt.

Before she knew it, Mineko was lifted onto the desk roughly. A pen rolled onto the ground, forgotten.

Her gasp was heard, an opening note.....

The left strap of her night gown fell off her pale shoulder, resting along her arm. The neck of the gown lowered further. Now showing of twice the amount of cleavage as before. And before was quite a good amount. Seto's eyes became slightly hazed. She never wore anything under her night gown....

Slowly, but surely, her hands began to weave through the buttons of his shirt, exposing more flesh with each button release.

Seto's hands were planted on either side of her legs, upon the desk. He leaned her back slightly, she easily complied. With her this close, he could smell her scent. Insane....

He heard her breathing, faster than usual. Her mouth was slightly parted as she finished with his shirt. The pair were a pail pink. They were soft to the touch, but a thought occurred to Seto.

_'How would they taste?'_

Sweet...?

Seto caught himself as he was leaning in. Was he out of his mind? He pulled back, until she wrapped her legs around his torso. Seto froze, watching as her dress rose higher up her thigh.

His hand found its way through her hair. He brought himself closer to her. She was warm....

Seto pushed Mineko down on the desk further. She held herself up with her elbows.

It wasn't long before he was over her, making her gasp and move her body. He enjoyed how she arched her back, dance, made her make music.

The show eventually moved from the desk of the office to the bed of the sleeping room. Where a sequel happened. By the end, Seto was sitting on the right side of the bed, just... resting....

It always happened with her... All starting with a touch and ending in bed. He let out a sigh. He will admit, though, it would likely not be the last.

Mineko lay inert on the left side of the bed, seemingly sleeping soundly. Her arm lay across the bed, hand falling off the edge. Seto still felt Mineko's ankle across his legs. She was still close.

He gazed around the dark room, the gleam of the moon peaking through the edges of the curtain. Still night....

Seto also noted that his clothes were.... somewhere... And Mineko's nightgown was.... somewhere...

He brushed his hand through his hair, inhaling a breath of air. He smelled her....

Seto thought back on his action... s.... He realized that he was quite a bit different with Mineko, compared to _other woman_ that have shared a bed with him, even if it was only for a single night.

With normal women, he was always walking on eggshells. There was always the possibility that they would run to the media and get paid a sum to talk to ruin his image. With whores, it was the same problem... sometimes...

But it was different with Mineko. At least, it seemed different. Like despite his efforts to keep in seclusion, she kept beckoning him out with her smile. It was different _with_ her. Seto spared a glance at the purple haired woman, still sleeping peacefully. It would be different _without_ her...

He tried to kiss her.... Why? If he hadn't caught himself... If didn't... It was a wonder why he held back. Why he denied himself what he wanted.

Seto watched her breathing, her chest rise and fall. She should give it to him...

Seto set his hand down on the sheet, or at least he intended to. It landed on the curls of her hair. Soft...

Mineko seemed to awake a bit. She turned to face Seto with half lidded orbs. Seto slid back into bed, lying his head back on his pillow. She moved closer to his form, near the warmth.

He folded her into his arms, before wondering why he did so. Mineko settled beside him, wrapping her hand around his. Fingers entwined.

It was strange, yet perfect, how she just seemed to fit in his arms. Seto's chin barely grazed the crown of her head.

He inhaled her scent once more before closing his eyes. Sleep would do him some good.

But now was Mineko's time to think. Her gaze steadied on her hands wrapped around his. His hand still loosely held onto hers, even after his breath had evened into a soft rhythm, telling her he was fast asleep.

But how long would he hold onto her hand?

Being with him felt different... She felt something when he was there. Unlike _other clients_, she didn't find herself just lying under them and taking it with a straight face. No, she really felt something inside. It was her first time feeling anything like it.

Mineko closed her eyes, she could feel his breath tickle her ear. A smile formed onto her lips.

'_I'll hold onto you as long as I can...'_

Her breath evened and sleep finally came to her. He, nor she, would remove their grasp on one another, for that night.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Special thank you to aurdox, bjjoke, and Captain Sparky for reviewing in the last chapter. I would love to hear from more people!

I think the climax is pretty near, but please keep reading as I am still working out some kinks in the story.

-Sin


	5. World

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a single thing... Especially Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

He awoke at his usual time, seven o'clock on the dot. Never failing to roll out of bed and into the wash room. Mineko would hear his footsteps, but had no intention on removing herself from the warm sheets. But on occasion, like today, she sat up. Back against the frame of the bed, sheets still up to her chest.

Seto kept the bathroom door open, out of habit or sleepiness, she wouldn't ask. Mineko would watch as he washed his face, comb his hair and dress without a word. But you could wonder sometime. Her eyes didn't follow him, but just seemed to stare off.

On a few occasions, he would catch her gaze from the side; but, just as soon as it was captured, it was lost.

By the time eight o' clock rolled around he had finished his coffee and was readying himself to leave. Mineko watched him from the couch, now clothed in a robe. She usually moved from the bed to the couch a half an hour after Seto got up.

"Remember, we're leaving by six thirty." But for normal time, it would mean be ready by six twenty. Seto closed his suit case, lifting it off the table.

Mineko gave a nod of confirmation. "What are you planning to wear?"

She gave a look of thought, "Same dress as I wore before, I suppose. The black one. I only bought two dresses and the other one isn't very formal."

He paused by the couch, thinking of saying something. But in the end, he left without a word, like always.

Mineko returned from eating lunch down at the hotel's cafe, downstairs. She noted that the maid had already come and that everything was still there. But as she passed by the living room table, there was something that wasn't there before.

'_A box?' _

It was upon the glass table, with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. No card, just a box. Mineko set her new purse on the chair, observing the box further. After several seconds, her curiosity nagged at her to open the package. So, she did just that, pulling the silver ribbon it came undone easily.

Minkeo's gaze went wide. Inside contained a fabric, as soft as you would think a cloud would be. The color was the contrast of blue in a moon-lit night sky.

Cloud-soft and night-blue...

With care, she lifted the dress out of the box by the thin shoulder straps. A smile played on her lips.

There was no question about who it was from.

Without another thought she adorned the heavenly garment and applied the mask of makeup. Looking in the mirror, she no longer saw herself. The girl that learned the ways of the street and how to make cash out of nothing was no longer in the room. The girl that played men's games and acted like a child was not there. Trashy, malnourished, disgusting, vial girl was not present. In her place, a woman of experience stood. She seemed happy and looked well off; but only in appearance. For inside, past the dress and makeup, it was the same scared child that was found on the streets so many years ago.

The clock's chimes were heard, signaling six o'clock. Mineko pinned back the right side of her hair, bunching up the shallow waves of curls behind her ear with a clip that radiated elegance. The elegance that she could not provide, the clip made up for. By the time she finished, the door clicked open and Seto walked in with brisk strides.

She turned to face him from where she was in the restroom. He said not a word while removing his tie and shoes. Momentarily, Seto disappeared into the closet, only to reemerge in a crisp white shirt and black slacks. Wordlessly he wound his un knotted black necktie around the collar of his shirt before looking up, straight at her.

The bathroom's vanity lights shone upon her pale peach skin. Violet curls hung over her shoulder and back. The midnight hued gown hung off her small frame loosely; yet tightened around her petite waist before hanging off her hips and stopping just over her ankles. The satin material fit her nicely.

Seto paused to gaze at her, assessing her image. In his mind, he tried to find a word other than beautiful to describe her. It was a hard task, considering that his mind just stopped functioning logically.

Her shining lips were slightly parted as her purple orbs gazed at him with wonder. Her small hands, which had previously been resting on the counter slid off as she turned to face him squarely. She waited in her spot, hands folded in front of her patiently.

She wondered what he was thinking. Their gazes were locked on one another; yet the connection seemed off. To re establish it, the distance became smaller. Before they realized their own movement, and that they were only at arm's length now, Mineko's eyes retreated down, onto his figure.

She noted his pressed, dark slacks and crisp white shirt. Her gaze, however, stopped short on his loose tie. Without either of them realizing it, the tips of Mineko's fingers brushed against the material, taking it into her light grasp. Both her hands worked to smooth out the fabric and wrap it around his collar with expertise. Before she had time to blink and come to her senses, between her fingers lay a complete tie. Smoothly knotted and tightened around Seto's throat.

In return, his fingertips found the path to her jaw line, barely gracing the surface of her powdered flesh. The connection was established once more.

It seemed so easy to just lean in and take a taste of Mineko's mouth. He wondered about her reaction, her thoughts. Yet, both seemed irreverent, as his desired overruled his thoughts.

The phone rang, breaking the thoughts of the pair. For a few seconds, neither of them moved, but stared to the mechanical annoyance on the night stand. Her hands still touched his pressed shirt and tidy necktie while his palm still hovered on her face, before eventually falling to his sides. Hesitantly he strode over to the phone, not because he was regretting the call, but of leaving her side.

Hastily, he removed the phone from it's cradle, bringing it to his ear, "What?"

"Mr. Kaiba, your car is ready."

Without another word, he returned the device to it's resting position and made a reach for his formal jacket. He slid his long arms into the sleeves before settling it over his shoulders. He threw a glance at the woman behind him. She still stood in the center of the room, looking fresh and radiant. This time, her hands found one another and started playing with one another's fingers to keep busy.

"Come," he broke her thoughts, "the car's ready."

She understood, turning off the restroom light and grabbing her blue shawl and heels. Soon after, she followed him out the door, closing the door behind her.

A line went out the door of a grand building, someone's house and kingdom. The guests were all dressed ornately in fine fabrics and jewels. Women put on their perfect masks beside their significant other, be it their husband or pimp, there was no difference. The men, or more, pigs, let their beautiful trophies hand off their wrists with the grace of a god. For money and power were at their disposal, as well as the will of people.

But, the line of creatures entering the grand building were not people at all, they were not the ones being by other creatures. They ruled others with the sin of greed and power. Humans were controlled by these monsters, and in turn, these monsters were controlled by their money and desires.

Quick, blinding flashed popped up randomly as the car pulled up along the crowd.

"Stay close and keep your eyes on me."

The person inside did not wait for the attendant to come to his assistance and opened the shining black door himself with the grace of a god. His tall frame emerged from the vehicle. The flashes' rate increased dramatically, yet he paid no mind. He spared not a glance at the cameras or microphones as his attention stayed inside the vehicle.

Seto held his hand out, and as commanded, she accepted it with a small smile. He eased her out of the car and kept his sharp blue gaze on her reaction. Her wide violet eyes stayed on him as he started his motion past the line of monsters and photographers towards the grand building's entrance.

With all the flashes and shouting, Mineko felt her heart threaten to fail, yet her feet kept moving to keep up with his large strides. His heart rate seemed unaffected by the press. He was the only thing keeping her on her feet. She kept her gaze on him, absorbing his calm visage and mirroring it as her own. She felt, it kept her sane. She felt it created the allusion that the shouting people were behind them as they continued to the front of the monster made line.

The greeted did not attempt to halt Seto Kaiba as he reached the entrance, nor did the greeter start to ask for the guest's name. Everyone knew him, everyone feared him.

Female's smile increased as he passed, giggles erupted from their vile throats. Men gazed wearily after him before clutching their wives or mistress's arm tighter as a reminder to whom they are really with.

Mineko looked at the gold covered realm before her. Bright, diamond chandeliers covered the high ceilings and gowned vixens with their partners scattered about the granite floor. It was a dream; yet, she knew it was really a nightmare in disguise.

"_Think about every word that you say. They look for weakness, so keep up a mask," he warned. "Don't speak to anyone, and escape from any un necessary conversation. Try and stay close to me." For his sake, as well as hers._

She would be thrown into a world where it was live or die, to the monsters of another world, the world of business. Seto's world...

She walked among them, seemingly the same as the monsters surrounding her. Her hand clutched Seto's arm, he only form of safety. Men descended upon them, as a wolf would it's prey, shaking Seto's reluctant hand. His eyes turned hard upon glancing at the other business men. His tone turned sharp and gruff. She felt his hand loose the warmth that it used to hold. He no longer seemed the same.

Despite her fears, she kept her chin up. She placed a mask upon her face, offering light smiles at the joking men. Until familiar faces came up to them.

"Yatobi-Sama," Mineko greeted. Seto's eyes further collapsed into a glare in the direction of the family. Marena stared distantly at Kaiba before moving her light eyes to the woman at his arm. Mineko still offered her smile, yet the blond was having a struggle accepting it.

"Oh, so nice to see you _two_ together," Mrs. Yatobi forced a large, bleach white smile. A plan was taking place, it succeeded in separating Mineko from the safety of Seto's arm. The two female's used the excuse of "getting to know the other girl's" to pull the unsuspecting girl away.

Mineko looked back at the tall brunet with pleading eyes as Yatobi dragged her through the elegantly distressful crowd to a group of older women. However, he started to gather more attention of other businessmen, as well as hopeful females.

Yatobi Marena, still had mixed feelings about the thought of Mineko. On one side, she thought that as a person, she was quite nice and understanding. Mineko had yet to really say anything that would make Marena hostile towards the female. Yet, Mineko had broken her heart, taking the man that she most desired away. The thought of them holding hands, kissing, set her jaw and groomed hands tight.

It wasn't like she was a wannabe Mrs. Kaiba, she _actually_ had a _chance_... at one point. It was the climax of her life, that night. At a party four years ago she became _another woman_ that shared his bed, for only a few hours. But, after that, not even a word would be directed at her. She still could not accept that it would only be a one-time thing. She still would not accept that he felt nothing that night. She would accept that he had slept with other women. She would even accept that he would **still** sleep with others. Yet, they way that he seemed to act with Mineko, and the way that Mineko looked at Seto with such admiration drove her crazy.

Could that girl be a reason for him to change? Marena was scared. Scared and jealous that Mineko could have such a dramatic change on people to be categorized as 'special'.

She saw herself as helping the poor girl, Mineko, showing her the real world. The world that Seto Kaiba is from. The world that Mineko would have to learn to accept without any support if she was to go any further with the all-known CEO.

The violet haired woman stared at the group of female wolves, scrutinizing her every breath. She told herself to keep breathing and kept her head high. They seemed ill amused and maintained their previous conversation, ignoring the fresh meat.

Mineko kept silent, listening to the excessive chatter of the women. Every action, every comment, she took in and noticed something quite surprising. Between the women that stood in front of her, were really no different that the girls that were confined to the alleyway.

Sure, the women here were well dressed and sheltered; but everything else about them is the same. Both ate scarcely, with the exception of availability. Both had to be weary of one another, fear of them taking what they had. Both wanted money, more. However, the huge detail that Mineko saw, was that both were at the service of men.

The wives and mistresses had to maintain their picture perfect beauty for the men, for fear of loosing their fine clothes, food and status. For the women that were like Mineko, beauty was their job and life if they were to survive.

Now Mineko asks, what is really different between the group of women in front of her, and the people she came from? Her eyes glanced down at her new shoes, before shooting back to the painted faces of the ladies. She still didn't fit in. In both groups, she did not belong.

"Seto," an older man pat the younger on the back, "that was quite a ravenous, young lady you held by arm." He laughed in a booming voice; yet Seto did not change his stone expression. "Where in Tokyo did you see her?"

"Oh, Yamamoto," another commented, "leave him be. He is quite young and popular with the ladies. You understand, like you use to be."

"Used to be? Have you not seen my date?"

"Are you referring to the teenager with the large forehead? I think I saw her in back with a server." Again, the men laughed half halfheartedly, with the exception of Seto. He looked out at the finely dressed crowd. Scanning, he could not find the woman in mind. How hard was it to locate a purple haired woman?

But a lone figure soon caught his attention, on the far end of the room, on the balcony, she stood isolated. He mannerly left the group of colleagues, taking a step towards the other end of the room; but some females had other plans now that he was away from the other men.

"Oh, Mr. Seto," a short girl took hold of his arm, pulling him down to her level, and ultimately halting his stride. His expression automatically sharpened.

This was the reason that he brought her. To keep the other women away!

"Mr. Seto," the midget repeated, she was even shorter than Mineko, "I believe you know my father. I would just love to-"

"Stop suffocating him, Shira, he wouldn't want to talk to you," another girl cried, gripping Seto's other arm. Both females failed to notice his icy glare until he ripped his arms away from them. Kaiba told himself to breath in order to lower his blood pressure, as these women were not regular, middle class girls.

The females that had had the nerve to touch him were young, eighteen _maybe_. Certainly naïve to the bone. He stared them venomously down, daring anyone to further advance before turning and continue walking.

Parties, he hated them! This was the worst time of his life. Worse than the night before project deadlines when he'd stay up for nearly weeks straight beforehand. Worse than his high school years. This month required him to be sociable, have restraint, and deal with the stress of it all.

After a certain amount of time listening to the painted ladies talk, she'd had enough and decided that she needed some un-perfumed air. She now leaned against the balcony rail, relaxing herself.

A smile soon formed upon her lips as she enjoyed the pull of the breeze on her hair. It reminded her of gentle caress on her exposed skin. It was the first calm that she felt all night at the party, before an intruder came.

"Hello there," a man said joining her in the open air. Mineko turned in his direction, evidently surprised. He had jet black hair that fell over his eyes in a messy yet swave style. A silver cartilage piercing shone under the natural light of the stars and his expression was calm and confident.

"You seemed like you could use some company. May I have the honor?" His tone seemed to expect a positive answer. So he was quite surprised when she politely refused. He stared at her with a calculating gaze before speaking once more, "How about a drink?"

Her violet eyes moved towards him once more. Did he not understand? The dark haired man seemed to be playing ignorant, and believed that she was playing hard headed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very well. Please leave," her gaze hardened as she removed her eyes from his figure. Only when she heard his fading footsteps did she feel at peace once more.

'_Why had you bring me here, Seto?'_

Yet she somehow understood why. It was possible that he wanted her to understand his world and see him in both lights. But, didn't he know that it didn't matter to her?

'_Seto... You can be a drug dealer or a murderer and I'd still stay with you without a judgmental thought...'_

Her eyes reflected the crescent in the sky, a moon that was not quite whole. She recalled his image, the different one of his cold stare and demeaning words. To her, it was a side that she had not been very acquainted with. The Seto that she felt and understood was lonely with kind actions. She imagined that people usually had it the other way around. But who really had it backwards or forwards? Did it really matter?

"Mineko"

She turned away from the balcony view to the speaker. Her hair still held the ending curls over her shoulder. The dark dress offered a slight shimmer in the night, outlining her form. It was enough to make Seto pause for a second, just to gaze before speaking once more.

"Are you trying to hide?" A smirk started to play on his lips as he joined her side. She shook her head, allowing her tumbling curls to sway to and fro. "Everything just became too..." She searched for the best word to say, but he seemed to understand and said nothing when the thought never finished.

His eyes settled on her hand that rested on the stone balcony railing. His larger hand lay beside hers, only an inch away. Mineko seemed to not notice the distance as she gazed upon the man-made forest bellow. If he were to describe both of their hands, it would be cold and lonely. The only comfort being from the contact of their palms to the cold stone.

Suddenly, he noticed her palm move atop of his, grasping it with a weak effort. Her slender fingers fitting between his thumb and index finger safely. Slowly, his eyes traveled from her hand, up her arm, to her serine face. She still looked out at the night, but the pull of his gaze was too much and her lips formed into a smile with her eyes turning to his.

The frustration that he felt only moments before was gone, and he could think once more. This was why he needed her here. To calm him. She was a drug, his drug.

The pair returned to their room quietly. Mineko busied herself with removing the mask of makeup; though it was little, it still felt heavy. Slowly, she became herself again. She released her hair from it's bonds, setting the clip aside and exited the bathroom.

She found Seto on the veranda, sipping a glass of wine on the edge of a chair. On the neighboring chair, she seated herself, only glancing at the liquid for a moment.

"You drink alcohol," she found herself saying. Why did she just realize this now?

Seto took a few seconds to stare at the liquid gold in the crystal glass. He rolled it around. "I usually don't."

Mineko eyed the glass with a weary gaze, but with the last sip of the liquid gold gone, she had nothing to glare at except for the empty container. Never, she always thought, has alcohol led to anything good. But she left the thought behind. Maybe it would change.

The glass was placed on the table that separated them. Seto noticed her silence; yet could not decide if he enjoyed it or not.

"You find it strange?"

Her eyes met his with a tilt of the head. Seto saw her breathing, the lights of the night sparkle in her eyes, the waiting lips.

"I'm fine with... different people," Mineko explained softly. Seto's eyes seemed to ask a silent question that he refused to vocalize. _'Such as...?'_

I small, sad smile seemed to make it's presence known on her lips, a surprising feature when remembering her past. "Strange," she started, looking out at the lights of Tokyo, "how some men love. Certain men could only ever love one woman, or more so, would only love one woman such as their first love or their mother." She allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she sank deeper in the patio chair. "They'd always... call me Kyomi, Sakura, Izuki, etc., doll me up and play..."

Even if he didn't show it, Seto felt uncomfortable listening to her speak about other 'client's' preferences. Yet, he felt compelled to listen and understand what she went through. He found himself wanting to understand. Maybe then, her mysterious shield would disappear for him.

The very same shield that she constructed while at the party was the one that he deceivingly tried to destroy. A façade. An act. Suppressing who she truly was behind her dark eyes and pale skin to try and save herself from shattering.

Mineko, however, had no regrets about disclosing her information. Seto is the only client... person that seemed to want to get to know her. He didn't try to mold her into who he wanted, but explored who **she** is.

"So," she turned to him once more, "I don't find anyone really 'strange,' especially not you..."

Yet, everyone was different...

She smiled to herself, and faced the view of the city, but concentrated on the man next to her. He seemed calm.

"Well, I guess I'm going to take a shower now," she stood up with caution, not wanting to disturb the calm blanket that seemed to cover the patio.

"Mineko..."

She turned to face him with a tilt of her head stopping not three steps away. "Come here," he beckoned in a soft tone. Mineko complied without a word, sitting on the edge of his cushioned chair.

"Seto...?"

She felt his hand on her cheek, with his spidery long fingers. A smile cracked on her lips.

He studied her face. Had she ever worn make up around him before? She didn't quite look like the woman he recalled from the past few days. She radiated kindness; yet it wasn't quite the same.

"Don't put too much make-up on."

Seto saw the confusion in her eyes, but she didn't ask why. She responded with a nod before standing. He thought she would return inside to shower, yet Mineko contemplated something.

Seto rested his head on his palm and closed his eyes; if she wanted to continue to talk, he would listen. But it was a complete surprise when he felt something press on his forehead. He smelled her and felt the warmth of her hand against his shoulders.

It didn't last long enough before she retreated. When Seto opened his eyes, there was no one in sight, but he could hear her retreating footsteps.

His fingers brushed against his forehead. An odd sensation was left that caused his chest to lighten. He smirked and dropped he hand while opening his eyes.

Mineko blushed to herself while walking to the bathroom. Her fingers rested on her lips with a smile.

"He didn't push away..."

* * *

It has been so long since I've updated this. I am sorry for the delay. Special and sincere thank you to **bjjoke, aurdox**, and **michiei**. I appreciate your reviews very much!

I've had this typed for quite a while, but the ending never seemed right to me, even now, it seems slightly off; but I really wanted it to be updated and my cousin kept telling me that I'm being too anal... So, I hope it was enjoyable for you. The next chapter really pushed the bond between Seto and Mineko, so please keep reading!

I would love to hear from more people!

-Sin


	6. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

* * *

_"Hey Seto. Sorry I missed your call again. I guess you're in a meeting right now. College is great so far, except for a few boring teachers, but the people are very friendly! How is Tokyo? Hope you're not too lonely-Oh! Sorry Seto I gatta get to class!"_

His finger still laid on the repeat button on his cell. It would be a month since he left for college in Hokkaido. Why? Because that's what Mokuba wanted...

_Lonely_... How could Seto Kaiba be _lonely_? A simple question can easily answer that.

"Another one sir?"

He just slammed the empty glass on the counter, the bar tender taking it and exchanging it for another. Seto pressed the button on his cell once more, taking the glass of alcohol carelessly into his hand. The message played once more, in the same tone as before. The liquid disappeared as the message ended once more.

With each new repeat of the voice, another shot was downed. He'd been there for at least a few hours since he broke out of his meeting with his "colleagues."

_Lonely..._

Was that returning home to no one? Expecting someone, that isn't there, to be close? Wanting someone when you have no one...?

_'Yeah right...' _Seto Kaiba lonely? He shook his head in a drowsy fashion, pocketing his cell and pulled out a bill. Even after a copious amount of liquor, he didn't feel any different. He just became bored.

Seto didn't feel himself sway slightly in the elevator up to his room. He thoughtlessly leaned against the door for support as he fumbled with his key card and pushed the oak door open with his weight.

He shielded his eyes against the light of the room. He heard someone laughing lightly. His vision adjusted enough to glance at Mineko reacting to the movie she was watching. Mineko's laugh sweetened the tone of the room. Seto slightly stumbled into the room, slamming the door closed and thus slowly silenced the girl.

Her content eyes turned away from the television and to Seto. She looked up at him, her bright eyes became questioning at his posture, and her lips became parted ever so slightly.

His posture was different, almost slouched. Mineko noted his hazy eyes as they didn't seem to move from something on her face.

"Seto...?"

His thought process stopped, trying to shake it off her discarded his coat and brief case by the couch that Mineko sat on. She was still staring at him. Her eyes... Seto tried to refocus his gaze, landing on her parted lips. They seemed to be asking him to do something without moving and without him hearing it.

Mineko stood up from the couch, forgetting about the movie that she was previously watching. Seto finally forced his eyes away from her lips, but found them still on her form.

When his thoughts did return, he thought about the flesh beneath her loose shirt that showed the length of the neck and shoulders. She was barefooted with the only article covering he legs in any way was a short skirt that only served to showcase them.

Seto felt the tips of his fingers tingle. She was approaching slowly.

_'Is he feeling alright?' _She outstretched her hand, a feeble attempt at checking for a temperature. But as her hand reached up, he grasped her wrist. She was only slightly surprised at his reaction. His breathing quickened.

Mineko was close enough to smell something on his breath. It was familiar, yet foreign to her. She leaned into him a bit more, trying to identify the scent, but he reacted violently by throwing her hand down and stumbling back, turning away in the process.

She winced slightly at the sudden movement, and moved her wrist lightly.

"Seto, are you okay?"

He ignored her and kept his rocky path to the other room. She followed, easily matching his drunken stride.

Seto removed his tie, and began stripping open his shirt. He **needed** a cold shower.

"Seto..." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Was she trying to drive him crazy?

He grasped her hand, yet again, turning around to face her, also taking hold of her other wrist. His thoughts far from him. He was just reacting now, he lost his sense. His teeth locked together.

Mineko opened her mouth, if it was out of surprise or to speak, he would never find out. He pulled her towards him, closer. Her arms outstretched, eyes wide as he covered his mouth with hers.

Mineko recalled the scent, she could taste it. She winced at the flavor, nothing good ever came out of alcohol. She found herself pushed against the night stand.

_'What's happening...?'_

She tried to speak, her mind scrambled. The skirt was forced off her small waist, she cringed.

"S-stop..." He couldn't hear her weak voice. The palms of her hands were flat against the wood of the stand, her back was against his chest. She bent her head down lower, hair veiling her visage.

This was Seto. They've done it many times, yet, this didn't feel right. Not at all. It felt like... _that_ night... She could have taken it, she could just keep quiet like she did the other times... but...

"...stop... Seto..."

It was below a whisper. Before she couldn't find her voice, now she still couldn't. The bitter taste still lingered on her tong. A breath was caught in her throat as she felt more clothes being shed.

Seto felt the curve of her waist from under her shirt, but even still, they craved more. He threw the shirt off, exposing more. Mineko was silent.

He pulled her lower torso in to him, keeping his arm wrapped around her small hips, holding them there. He caught a scent in her hair, it was different. He paused, finally noticing her quivering.

_'She's scared...' _his thoughts awoke, but were still far from logical. He turned her chin up gently, her eyes still shut, her breath still caught. He noticed a shallow stream forming under her lashes. Tears?

He took a few steps back, releasing her; yet, she didn't move. He took a breath, what was he doing? Seto bee-lined for the restroom, slamming the door behind him.

Mineko finally released her breath, in the process slumping down against the night stand against the bed. Palms still planted on the surface.

What **had** happened?

"... Agh..."

Mineko covered her mouth as a few drops slipped from under her eyelids. With the other arm, she covered her chest, what little she could.

If wasn't any different... It **should** have been different! But... it didn't feel like it... It felt the same...

Mineko felt bumps rise on her skin, she was still shaking. Slowly, she wrapped her arms tighter around her exposed form; yet, tears wouldn't stop and she was still cold... _so cold... _

* * *

Seto stared at someone that looked just like him, but acted so different... What **had** he done? He calmed his breathing, but Mineko's tears still invaded his mind with every breath.

He splashed water on his heated face, it didn't help... much... Another breath, another attempt to calm himself.

Why had he done it? He splashed himself once more, removing the alcohol from himself.

He wasn't thinking, but he sure felt something...

_Safe...? Content...? Calm..._

Seto reached for a towel, wiping his face before looking down at his hands... They held her, close... He leaned against the counter, wiping his hair and neck as well in one motion.

She never cried before. It wasn't like it was the first time she's been with him either... So why this time?

Seto caught his own gaze in the mirror.

Was it the first time he was that abrupt with her... Seto thought back.

_'No, it wasn't...'_

Then why-... A thought occurred to Seto. It came from that night. The night he found her again, in the rain.

_'Was she crying then too?'_

Her image from that night flashed through his mind as lightning does in a storm. His head fell into his palm. It made sense...

A soft, timid rapture on the bathroom door met his ears. Seto took a few seconds to breath before moving.

Mineko held her chest, earlier she found her shirt and skirt. Her hair was a tad disordered, but she was better than before...

She held her heart with both palms and kept telling herself the breath. She faced the door, but after figuring that the door wasn't going to open, she started to turn away.

Just as she did, the door began to budge. She heard it, and paused. Light escaped the bathroom and flow past her, she winced slightly; but still peered in, allowing her eyes to quickly adjust.

Seto stood in the doorway, still debating to budge from his position or not. He met her eyes, but couldn't quite read them.

Many things could have been said, but they weren't. It was silently understood. She breathed and dared to approach closer to him.

She understood, and felt guilty because she understood.

Seto's eyes widened, as she embraced him without fear.

_"... sorry..."_

He was finding comfort in her and she did the worst thing possible in that situation... Pushed away...

_'It won't happen again...'_

She promised. He remained stiff, but allowed the reassurance. Yet, his thoughts still nagged at him.

"Mineko," he shattered the silence. She moved to look up at him with large eyes. He looked into her eyes, noticing that on the surface they presented a mirror of what anyone wanted to see. However, look deeper and a scared doll lies inside, beaten and discarded by humanity.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The mirror seemed to be cracking, exposing more of the broken being inside. "Tell you...?"

"You were raped."

And the mirror cracked away. She turned down to the ground, arms falling to her side once more. Seto immediately grabbed for some contact. He tilted her chin towards him, locking her gaze with his.

He wasn't going to let the question slip through his fingers, nor would he let her escape through his grasp. He needed answers.

"Raped..." She never put it in those terms. Her eyes started to become hollow, "It was just a-"

"Don't lie to me."

She felt her heart beating faster, she'd tell him the truth, but it wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. "Yes, I was raped, but it was nothing new..."

She started to turn away, but he wasn't about to accept that answer. He pushed her into the door, cornering her between the light and dark. He encased her between his arms, no way out. Mineko's eyes went wide, alert.

"Nothing new?" He repeated it; yet it still didn't make any sense to him, "You were crying." Both that night and no more than an hour ago...

He felt her breathing, heavy and uneven. "There must have been something different."

_'Different...'_

What was different from the other nights, why did that night make her cry?

"It hurt," she broke, "it just... hurt..."

Her hands shook, she attempted to steady them by grasping her head on either side. It didn't help. "It was the first time it just really _hurt_."

She heard his calm breathing, yet hers wouldn't slow. "All other times, even my first, just felt numb..."

He was a monster. His arms retreated to his side. He was a monster that hurt an already broken doll, thinking he was helping.

She took audible breaths, eyes wondered to the ground with ears still covered in attempt to retreat into a safe shell.

"I see..."

Seto began to step away, but she grabbed for his hand like a life line to salvation. "You never hurt me." He paused. "But..." He heard her breath.

"I was scared that it would hurt..."

She was looking at him now, with hope that he would sew her back up.

"What about the other times." Now his voice was hollow. She felt his hand, it was cold. Mineko pulled it closer, trying to warm it.

"With you," she handled the hand like a child, "it was different..." He eyed her curiously, yet his features said otherwise. She continued, "I felt something. Like I wasn't just taking it as a child takes their medicine. It was..." she looked up at him, eyes locking, "...different..."

She seemed so small with the world weighing on her. He sighed, allowing his fingertips to touch her cheek. Her hands still clasped around his.

They both breathed out, and tension seemed to be released with it.

Mineko felt his fingertips brush her skin, it almost tickled. She gave a small smile, something quite hard after everything that happened, everything discussed.

Seto's heart started to feel lighter, no longer weighed down. His shoulders began to slouch slightly, he began to relax and slowly let his barrier fall.

His thumb grazed her lip, she remembered the kiss quite well. It wasn't quite the best, in fact, it was scary. Seto remembered too, his eyes lingering on her parting lips.

He felt her breathing and she seemed to move closer. He felt her lips press against his softly.

Mineko's eyes were closed. No bitter taste lingered in his mouth, no alcohol...

After a good few seconds, Mineko pulled away slowly, yet still close. She looked up at him, seemingly asking a question.

Seto looked back at her, his mind beginning to sing once more. He felt the warmth of her hands creep up his arm.

Mineko understood she broke a rule. No kissing clients.

Their lips met again, for his sake. Third time was better. Satisfaction...

But Seto Kaiba was no mere client...

Mineko's back hit the door again. His arms trapped her against him. Her arms settled on his shoulders, fingering his loose collar. Despite the kiss, her lips turned upward contently.

She could be fixed...

* * *

Well, how was that for an update? Special thank you to **aurdox, michiei , bjjoke, Lestatsgirl15** and **Adorehim88** for giving me inspiration and drive for the series! Really, I would be nothing without you guys!

Please, I would really love to hear any comments about the series that you may have or even questions! I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I am planning to finish this series off by the end of summer and my stupid imagination has formed a possible sequel... tell me what you think and thank you for reading!

-Sin


End file.
